Chronically Driving Me Insane
by Alisa Wonderland
Summary: That hole in the middle of the forest had mutated radiation that caused the boys to gain their powers and what if there was another person with them, a girl from their school. Her powers became even stronger than in the movie, so strong that it transported her into the X-Men world. But change isn't always good and this change may just drive her to insanity. Charles x OC x Gambit
1. What is normal?

Chapter 1 'What is normal?'

I didn't expect this, I didn't predict this...but then again when was life ever predictable really. I made predictions on a daily basis as it has always been easy for me to read people, what their feeling were, what they were thinking or sometimes even what their next move was.

I guess you could say it's my special skill, but was it really? I don't remember ever being like this...at least not before we went down that weird hole that night at the barn party...it was in the middle of the forest, that was the big clue, I should have seen that coming even without these strange powers.

So here I now was in this unexpected predicament watching in horror as my friend Steve gets brutally assaulted in the face by a ball that my other, childhood, friend Matt through in a completely different direction beforehand.

I did expect Matt to retaliate since Steve was asking for it.

What I didn't expect was the extent of our power after only a few days after, that...incident had occurred. I assume that 'that' moment in my life was what caused this but I don't know how or why us? Why now?

I simply didn't know; so I couldn't be sure of anything and I think it scares me a little...me and the boys don't remember anything from that night in the hole...but that doesn't seem to be bothering them yet so I'll let it slip and try to enjoy what is happening now.

'We'll discuss this seriously later when we've come to terms with our changes better.' That's what I thought.

'That's what I'll keep telling myself...' I mused sarcastically.

'Paybacks a bitch' I also thought to myself while trying to hold in a fit of giggles that I'm sure would erupt from me if I opened my mouth right now. Steve had previously through the ball in the other direction and, somehow, it had still hit Matt's face which he did warn him not to do...but hey, boys will be boys and now Steve was paying for it big time; there was no mercy from Matt after you didn't heed his warnings...

Andrew, Matt's cousin and my other childhood friend was also trying to hold in his laughter while controlling the camera that we were using to record our little antics we were getting ourselves into...although 'He's not trying very hard to hold his laughter in'. I thought while I smirked and finally let out the giggles I had been trying so hard to maintain.

I bent over a little and turned around trying to avoid Steve's playful glare that only threatened to make me laugh harder than I already was.

Steve is now my best guy friend, we met the year I started High school and we have been close friends since that fateful day I impulsively stormed into that lesson on that fateful day three years ago...

Female Protagonists POV (three years ago):

A petite teenage girl, only a mere 14 years old was running late to her next class after getting lost for about the billionth time already that day. She had long wavy brown reddish hair that floated effortlessly down to the middle of her back, her slightly rounded face was adorned with light freckles across the bridge and cheeks of her pale sun kissed skin. She had wild cat green eyes that were set ablaze with determination from wanting to get to her target location; her already started lesson.

Speed walking past continuous identical doors the girl began to feel dizzy and dehydrated from the hot sun that was sporting the sky that day, she kept walking until something she heard or rather someone she heard caught her attention and snapped her out of her daze.

A young yet booming guys voice spoke out "...woman can't do these type of jobs better than a man could."

'Well lets see who can do a better job at whatever your doing then!' Without really thinking the girl rushed into the open door and she then announced clearly with her British accented voice "What part of a woman isn't capable of doing the same job as a man?" Although she wasn't entirely sure what this guy was saying before, in her mind there was only one answer that she couldn't really argue against and if he had the guts to say it then she wouldn't mind losing an argument against all that much anyway and besides she couldn't keep a grudge if her life depended on it.

She met eyes with the young man and saw his passionate brown eyes widen slightly as he wiped his head around to see me and his mouth turned agape and I'm pretty sure everyone else turned to look too but I was too embarrassed to check but tried to cover it up by staring into the eyes of the boy I just challenged...but the boy didn't get to answer as the teacher interrupted us and questioned "Are you miss Lorraine Martin" To which I answered quickly "Yes but I prefer to be called just Raine, sorry I'm late I got a bit sidetracked" the class giggled a bit and even the teacher chuckled my apparent confidence, since it seemed true from gathering my already awesome cool entrance and because they were of course expecting me to say that I got lost not 'sidetracked'. The teacher retorted saying "I see, well you haven't missed much just don't let it happen again..."

Steve's POV (from three year's ago):

Our class were discussing gender equality in the paid working environment and I bravely started off by inputting "Woman aren't as physically strong as woman so it's impossible for them to have equal footing in doing certain jobs with heavy lifting for example...woman can't do these jobs better than a man could." I tried to be reasonable, I didn't want to be on anyone's bad side, especially the ladies considering I had only just started High school.

Steve's POV (now more the present):

Very shortly after that I first met Raine and I immediately took a likening to her and chose to partner up with her in class that day; although we never ended up liking each other in a more than just good friends kind of way, I guess we just valued our friendship too much or we weren't to fussed about trying to form any other kind of relationship anyway. Either way ? is now and probably always will be one of my closest friends, now along with Matt and Andrew too since we all share these's weird powers.

Back to the present (Raine/female protagonists POV):

Loads of people think we're going out when they first see us together but we really are just mates; Steve dose have a girlfriend though, she's alright I guess...she doesn't like me that much. Thinks I spend too much time with him...'well there is a reason why we're known as close friends...'

Suddenly I gasped and widened my eye's as I felt strong arms snake around me and pull me in towards them and around in the air.

I let out a small scream as I was lifted up but instantly closed my mouth to concentrate on releasing myself from this iron grip."So not fair Steve!" I stated and then tried to command as loud as I could with my voice while being twirled around like a leaf in the wind "Put me down!" I still had a slight British accent despite living in America for nearly four years now...I was determined not to lose it.

I continued spinning, and for a moment I wasn't sure if he'd heard me but then blurring slowed and I felt my feet touch the grass, but I wasn't stupid, I held onto Steve's arms for dear life as I knew what he was really trying to do which was to make me dizzy enough to trip over my own feet.

He succeeded.

I lost my grip as he moved away from my grasp and I toppled slamming my body into the garden fence. "Ouch..." I said dryly. It didn't actually hurt that much as I had high pain tolerance and played defence in my football/soccer team but I still felt the need to say how I should of felt out loud. I think I was self consciously trying to make Steve feel bad for hurting a girl even if I was more of a tomboy but unfortunately he knew me well enough to know that this kind of thing, doesn't even phase me.

"Stop acting like a pussy, I know your fine" Steve said in his defence. To that I sarcastically thought...'Aww...you do care.'

I couldn't think of a comeback so I sunk myself to the ground and sat with my legs crossed underneath me, wiggling myself around and crossing my arms, I finished the whole process off with sticking out my tongue at Steve. 'Plain and simple'

Matt snorted at my childishness "Quit acting like a kid and get up." He said while grabbing my arm to pull me up and rustling my hair once I'd finally gotten to my feet.

"Are you alright?" Andrew questioned me once I'd got back to my previous position standing next to him and his camera. 'I can't believe he's still talking to me so formally when I've know him for so many year's...Steve talks casually to me and I've only known him since school started.'

Despite this I still smiled at his concern and replied "Don't worry about me I'll get him back later." He turned away and looked back to his camera with a small smile on his face. Just in case your wondering, I have noticed that Andrew may have a thing for me but I really don't see him in that way, he's a nice guy and not bad looking but I just can't look at anyone in that way, I guess I'm a bit heartless in that sense but I can't force myself to like someone either and I'm not gay, I'm attracted to guys just having found one I really like yet...maybe I'm just being picky, who knows...

A thought sprung to mind.

"Hey Andrew I'll hold that camera while you take your turn" I said innocently.

'What? I never said he was getting any special treatment, I like to treat all my friends equally.'

Matt and Steve's attention was now focused on us, Andrew looked surprised my sudden attention but not phased which meant he had something planned...'I don't know whether or not I should take front row seats for this now...no Andrew wouldn't hurt me, I hope.'

So there we were. Andrew seemingly braced for the impact of the ball at the other end of the garden while Matt and Steve were wickedly scheming down over at my side.

"Matt. Beem him, beem him. Just beem em beem em" Steve whispered quickly. Matt replied with his actions trying to hold back the cheeky grin spread across his face. 'Armatures.'

I looked on slightly worried but trusted that Andrew knew what he was doing. 'Now I just have to wait for the surprise.' I thought with anticipation.

Matt shot the ball out of his hands with full strength directly toward Andrews face. I momentarily thought 'mean' before being shocked by the ball abruptly slowing to a halt perfectly floating in front of Andrew's face which now looked focused and determined.

Matt erupted with a "Oh!" While Steve said while carrying the camera towards Andrew and the levitating ball "No way!" I said impressed and Steve was muttering "wait wait wait wait that's great, that. is. crazy."

The excitement was short lasted as Andrew started to have a nose bleed and the ball instantly dropped to the ground.

I turned around and headed inside instinctually knowing what was coming next.

" Raine, your turn...hey! where'd she go?" I heard Matt say behind me as I rushed through the back garden door into the house.

"She's making a run for it" Andrew said followed by Steve commanding "Quick! Let's get her!"

I heard footsteps behind me.

'So evil...ganging up on a girl' I teased myself.

My mood quickly soured when I was brought back to what had just happened.

"That nosebleed wasn't normal" I muttered to myself as I tried to find a place to hide.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_WARNING: NEWBIE HERE!_

Just thought I'd let you leaders know, once I start something, I hate leaving it unfinished so I can confidently guarantee you that I wont abandon this story.

Thank's for taking a look at my story, let me know what you think. :)


	2. Despite everything

Chapter 2 'Despite Everything'

A few days later the guys finally caught on that we needed to know what happened to us whether we wanted to know or not. Personally I really didn't want to know in fear of of finding out what had happened to us and what would happen to us from now on...but like they say 'curiosity kills the cat' and this might be maybe unfortunate too but I act too much like a cat sometimes...but when we got there the whole we travelled down in during the barn party had coincidently collapsed in and some police guy told us we weren't allowed to stick around so that was the end of that little adventure.

When we were there in the forest near that whole time I felt like a magnetic pull, something making me get the constant nudge at the back of my mind to turn back around and look closer even though I knew there was nothing left worth seeing.

Afterwards we all started to develop our powers and came to the theory that we had something similar too something we googled called telekinesis which is some kind of super power; We could manipulate objects, create forces and we even so strong that we could fly...which we had no idea how to do or use properly and more importantly in this case what we should use our new found powers for and being the reckless young rebels we were...it's safe to say we basically used it to fuck around with; at least at first we did.

Andrew...wasn't handling his knew found power as...well not how anyone one of us would of expected him too. We were all in the same car driving down a long road on a rainy day and some red neck driver behind us wouldn't stop beeping his horn at us, me and the boys were annoyed but brushed it off but Andrew...pushed the car off the road as some sort of joke, he thought it was funny put soon looked like he regretted it later when we found out he almost killed the driver when he crashed the car into a small lake a bit away from the stretch of road we were on.

Later that night it was...quite, no one quite knew what to say and Matt decided to drive everyone home, Steve first since he was the closest, then Andrew, then it was supposed to be me but I wasn't sure about leaving Andrew alone after what happened just yet so I decided I would stop by and visit his mum, I knew about her condition and tried to help out where I could.

So I said goodbye to Matt and assures him I would be able to get home okay, and if I had trouble then I could always use my super powers to handle it.

As me and Andrew slowly walked up to the house Andrew quietly spoke out in the evening darkness "You didn't come just because of mom did you?" I couldn't really answer that question so instead I said "Are you okay?" It was a vague question but he knew what I meant and he replied "I didn't mean...I, I know I shouldn't of done that but...what's the point in having this power if we can't use it to make a difference!" He started to raise his voice a bit and I flinched slightly at it, although I knew he wasn't yelling at me, yelling always just made me feel...uncomfortable. He noticed me flinch a bit and sobbed out an I'm sorry, I think and embrace me and started silently crying into my shoulder. I was a bit surprised but I returned the hug and tried to whisper soothing things to him to help him calm down like a mother would to a child that had just fallen over and had a small shock from it.

When Andrew had calmed himself down and recomposed himself he mumbled out another "sorry" then more clearly but sheepishly said "thanks, I needed to get that out I guess..." He was now standing over me and gazing down into my eyes giving me 'that look' that guys give you when their trying to look serious and sincere at the same time. 'I never realised how tall he was...or his...beautiful blue eyes' that's when he leant down and ever so slowly kissed me. I couldn't register what was happening and he so didn't know what he was doing which was kind of cute in its own little way but I didn't feel anything, no sparks as you might say which made me feel instantly guilty, I felt like I had lead him on in some way which I hadn't but come on I didn't exactly say 'no' either.

I put my hands up to his chest and he placed his arms on the sides of my arms attempting to deepen the kiss but I gently pushed away. He stop and looked at me and I must of looked guilty because I certainly felt it and I didn't even think I was blushing which I somehow think made things worse. He abruptly walked, well half ran up the rest of the way to the house and I didn't speak to him again until the night everything changed again for the second time in my life. 'Lucky me...you don't know the half of it!'

(Fast forwarding)

He killed Steve. I know he did. Me and Matt know it but neither of us want to say it out loud. He was our childhood friend and his cousin and we could never imagine he would do this but he has and now we can't accept it. I can't accept it. Steve's gone. Dead. Maybe it was an accident but whatever it was, it's gone too far. Matt stopped using his powers completely; he doesn't want anything to do with it. He stopped talking to Andrew too which can't be good. I stopped talking to him as well but not on purpose, we just don't talk any more.  
To be honest I'm a little scared of what might happen if I do approach him.

All of our powers, they were very similar but when we got stronger they started to differentiate more and gain strong points with in our powers. Steve could manipulated objects best, Matt is...a pretty good flyer now and Andrews pretty good at everything but practically lifting up and carrying objects like his camera around which he is now officially crazy obsessed with and me I seem to be the greatest at deflecting objects and making them bounce off of me which is an interesting skill to say the least.

(Forwarding to when Andrew escapes from hospital in the movie when him and Matt 'and now Raine' reveal themselves to the world)

So it's safe to say that everything's gone to hell. There are at least twenty if not then more cop cars surrounding us: me, Matt and Andrew; all of us are scraped up in some way or form...I don't even know how Andrew is still alive.  
Now here we are in front of god knows how many innocent bystanders and police, fire brigade, news reporters and anyone else that is just trying to do there job even though 'they don't seem to care about the fact that their putting their lives at risk at all...' I'm on the cold concrete coughing up blood and I don't even want to dare try looking back at how twisted my leg must be since its giving me so much unbearable pain; I'm trying to convince Andrew to well not blow up the city, at least not tonight, at least not at all more like! Matt's wrecked too...he's begging his cousin to stop. "Andrew think about what your doing! What will happen after you end up killing all of these people? Can you really live with yourself if you do this?!" I plead. "What do you care! You don't feel guilty do you?! After I...No! It's too late now! And you left me! Both of you left me!" He screamed in agony. I cried out "I'm sorry I was wrong! But it's never too late to change things! Please stop this we-" but Andrew wasn't listening to anyone any more, neither me nor Matt " I am the apex predator!" He started yelling in preparation for building up his power and somehow through all of it I heard Matt cry out "I'm sorry!" I caught eyes with him and gasped at the realisation of what he was about to do and before I could even open my mouth to scream the spear from the statue behind Andrew plunge through him and into the ground leaving him dangling in the air...

My breathe caught in my throat before I let out an almighty scream that filled the air making it seem like it was the only sound in the world. I started to crawl towards Andrew, I could feel every muscle in my body ripping as I used the last of my energy to move and as I did so the ground started cracking below me and a strange bright light started illuminating from my body. I panicked and looked to Matt who was staring at me with a tear streaked face in horror. It was then that I decided to look down at myself. I was fading...literally. 'What's happening to me!' This was what I was always afraid of ever since I gained these powers, something happening that I had no control over! I couldn't stop it! I didn't know what to do but I did know that Matt would blame himself and I didn't want him to live his life with this huge burdening heavy thought on his back that this was somehow all his fault so the last thing I made sure to do before I disappeared completely was too look Matt straight in the eye with a determined face and smile as sweetly as I could as him and say "none of this was your fault, live your life for us but more importantly for yourself!" I never got to see if he understood me or not but I think I saw his mouth begin to twitch into a smile, in a kind of way that could be compared to a soldier saluting another, despite everything.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is my first story and I am still getting used to how the fan fiction website works so please bare with me. I would really appreciate any feedback you have too.

I'm planning on using the same story line to make other stories that base the romance around other characters from the movies since I couldn't settle on just focusing a romance around only one... or two characters. I'm a little inpatient and ambitious so I've been told.

Let me know what you think of that idea in the comments or send me a message.

Thanks for reading and sorry it's a bit short, it'll get better I promise. :)

**P.s: I rated this M for a reason. Please don't take offence to anything I say, I'm just trying to make my story more realistic. Lets face it, the world is not as innocent and nice as we'd all like it to be.**

**I hate leaving things unfinished so I can confidently say, I'm finishing this story if it's the last thing I do!**


	3. Go figure

Chapter 3 'Go figure'

I had squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for whatever lied ahead for me but found surprisingly that I could feel a cool air nipping at my wet cheeks and I was met with the distinct damp smell of earth. I opened my eyes to darkness, it was night time, and recognised the sound of rustling trees in the wind. I was still curled up on the ground in a bloody mess but my wounds seemed to of healed themselves a bit somehow, I didn't things like this any more, but my clothes were still covered in rips and tears and were also still damp from blood, some my own and some from...the boys, Andrew and Matt, Matt! I had to get back to him, he'll be in such a mess, he needs someone who understands what's going on! I need him to help me cope with what's happened!

I stood up quickly, too quickly, and fell to the ground again and winced and cursed under my breathe at the pain that shot up my spine. I heard something! Movement from the bushes, I can't tell what animal it is but it's not small that's for sure. I sat frozen in silence and blinked my eyes purposefully trying to hasten my eyes adjustment to the dark. Just as they started to finally adjust, I small figure burst through the bushes, gasped and fell on top of me knocking me backwards into the ground making me hit my head. I soon realised that the small figure was a little girl and she had leaned up to look down at me...she looked down at me with golden orbs that shimmered in the moonlight; I couldn't barely tell in the dark but I could, make out her reddish combed back hair and...blue bumpy patterned skin and also the fact that she wasn't wearing anything! 'Oh my gosh! She must be freezing! I must look terrible, I wouldn't blame her if she was scared of me...' I mused to myself. The pretty 'different' little girl tried to get up but I stopped her and grabbed her by her thin arms and pulled her back down, then wrapped my arms around her protectively when I heard gunshots close by, very close by...'we're they after her? No surely not, yes she's different but she's still just a little girl.' I decided that before anything, before Matt, I would get this girl to safety.

I heard some twigs snapping and stopped breathing and loosened my grip on the girl, I brought my arm around and brought my finger to my lips miming to her to be quite and she ever so slightly nodded her head. I waited until I heard the men hushed tones and trampling fade away until I allowed the girl and myself to stand up but I soon crunched sown again so I was face to face with her. I didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. I smiled softly and spoke friendlily to her "Hi, my name is Raine and I'm guessing your in some trouble but I'm not going to hurt you okay? In fact I want to help you get away from people them people. What's your name?" I wondered for a second whether or not she'd just run away or not but she didn't, in fact she gave me a relived smile and answered me politely "I'm Raven and I am in trouble...nut I did nothing wrong!" She half rushed out still keeping her voice low. "Nice to meet you Raven, that's a cool name. Lets get away from here." I said and removed my favourite leather black jacket and slipped it around Raven's shoulders and she slipped her arms into the too long sleeves herself. I was cold but the girl needed it more than me. "Thanks" she spoke shyly and smiled to herself 'something tells me kindness doesn't some to her all that often...and she's such a sweet little thing too. I don't understand our world these days.' I turned around but held out my hand for her to hold to which she took gently but held on to firmly and we began making our way towards the opening in the trees I thought I could see in the not too far off distance.

It took us a while and longer than I expected since we had to be quite and pay attention to our surrounding and try not to trip over anything in the woods but we eventually broke through the trees into an opening. I peered down over the hilltops and could make out what looked like some kind of huge country mansion...but none of the lights were on. 'I hope somebody's home.' I pointed the place out to little Raven and we started walking hand in hand towards our destination. I was worried about how they'd react to Raven but whatever happens I'll be sure to protect her.

We had only just started walking when I started to feel a familiar tingling sensation and a dim light started to shine from my body...I must have caught the men who were chasing Raven's attention because I could now hear shouting in the distance coming front the woods we just walked out from. Raven looked at me, not scared of me but of what was happening to me, I was scared of what was happening to me too... I didn't have much time so I scooped up Raven into my arms without warning held onto her tightly and flew as fast as I could in the direction of the mansion. Unfortunately I had little to no energy and I could feel the beginnings of a nosebleed so I landed back onto the ground and released Raven and collapsed onto my hands and knees in exhaustion. Raven knelt beside me and ask worriedly "What's wrong Raine?! What's happening? Why are you disappearing?" I felt so bad, I had to abandon her like I did to Matt in her most desperate hour of need. I had to help her in anyway I could be I did 'disappear' again. "I'm different, different in a good way. Listen Raven. You need to go to that house we were heading to and get help!" I tried to explain. "What about you?! What if they try to hurt me? Come with me Raine! Please!" The blue girl sobbed. "I wish I could but I can't control my powers. Raven most people are scared of what's different but their are some people like me who will like you just as you are now, you just have to find then and not give up on finding them because when you do, they'll make you feel like the luckiest person in the world...be brave and look after my lucky jacket, I'll come back for it no matter how long it takes to find both of you." After my little motivational speech I kissed her lightly on the forehead and hugged her in my last moments with her then I slowly disappeared away from the soft whimpering of a child...

'Here I go again...' I thought tiredly. So much was happening in what to me felt like one lousy night. I was finding it hard to keep up with it all and felt dizzy from all this teleporting.

I was falling though the clouds, a wonderful breeze stroking the hair away from my face. I could see nothing below me, just endless wisps of cloud whizzing past me. 'What a refreshing dream after such a hard day...' "Wait. Wait! What is this!" I screamed. It wasn't a dream, go figure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay so I've uploaded the first three chapters; let me know if you like my style of writing... if you have have any suggestions on it then I promise see what I can do.

In the next chapter I'm going to have Raine meet Charles Xavier and the other X-Men from the First Class movie.

I'll try to release this chapter soon. I mean, I have to pace myself and actually get around to living my real life to, you know?

Thanks again for reading. :)


End file.
